Meet You at the Holiday Inn
by lying-with-a-smile
Summary: She loves him, he loves her. But he is tied down by marriage and a frienship he dosen't want to loose. Yet every week he returns, for a night of sinful passion. Look inside for paring details, interesting! R


Disclaimer: I don't own em'. Any of em'. Seriously now... XD

Summary: She loves him, he loves her. But he is tied down by marriage and a frienship he dosen't want to loose. Yet every week he returns, for a night of sinful passion.

**Read This Please!!:** The paring in this story is Inuyasha and any girl of your choosing. Weither it be a canon character or an OC, it works, as long as they love Inuyasha. Hoorah for variety!!

Raiting: M, for implied sexual situations. No lemon though, I think. Well, I don't count it as one. Maybe lime? I don't know. Well, if it _is_ a lemon, it's not detailed at all. I'm to much of a coward to write one yet :P

A/N: Ahhh! It has not been three months, I'm in denial. Yep...in denial. So anyway, I'll update Runaways Don't Become Lawers soon I hope. -.-;

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Teeth clicked in an intense rush to taste one another again.

Their time was short and he knew it. He often wondered why they kept this up, but like she, he just couldn't live without their meetings.

Clothes quickly disappeared. Ripping sounds were made, but not acknowledged. She was hungry for more, and could never be satisfied. More times than she'd like to count, she had been left cold and alone, crying endlessly after his departure. But those thoughts aren't for now. Now all she could focus on was the feel of his hands roaming over her. His chest lying so perfectly over her bosom. Yes, those dreadful thoughts were to be banished for another time. Perhaps over a cool glass of wine and country music.

"I need you," she whispered, trying not to sound desperate. He grinned at her ways. So eager and ready. He was glad she was first to lay it out, for if it was up to him the words would be left un-spoken, and it would be a long night for sure.

He laid her gently on the hotel bed. The same one they rented every week for their secret rendezvous. Every Sunday night, for the Misses went out of town on Sundays for business. It was risky, yes. It was un-fair to his devoted wife of three years, he knew. Yet, no matter how hard he tried not to, he showed up every time. Parked his car in the back, slipped up the stairs, and dived deeper into the sinful pool of lust.

She gasped as he entered her. He was swift and demanding, but then gentle and kind. His sex inside in hers could never be described in any words of the human race. Maybe she could create a whole new language for only them. Like little kids would do in their secret forts. Yeah, that would be nice.

He could tell she was close, but he refused to come until she did. He actually told her that once, and she laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Although, anything could be funny when she smiled. Her smile was defiantly her best feature. He once read a poem that said, 'if every word he said could make her smile, he'd talk forever.' Corny as it may be, it summed his feeling up nicely.

She exploded, him shortly afterwards. The best part of their secret she felt was afterwards. Were they could just lie their and talk for what seemed like forever. Even though most of the time it was only a couple of minutes. Life was always just right during that time interval before he had to go.

Then, about a half an hour later, he stared to do just that. With one mournful look at his watch, he rolled over and yanked his boxers seemingly out of no where. All was silent. Nothing could be said. These meetings were bitter sweet in everyway. He supposed he should do something; then again he should do a lot of things. Like tell his wife, he hated to life to her. She wasn't only his wife, but also his best friend. So he owed it to her to tell her, but on the flip side he couldn't bare to loose her as a friend. So in the end they were all tangled in a web of lies. So trapped no one hopped to come out of it in one piece.

She watched him dress and every article of clothing that was put on felt like a knife twisting in her heart. She bared it though, because she knew what she was getting into. She knew the minute she walked into the room for the first time. Didn't make it hurt any less. She asked for this, and she wouldn't exchange it.

He had to go.

She knew he had to go.

He looked back at her.

She locked her eyes with his.

"See you next Sunday?" he stated, one hand on the door.

"Y-Yeah, next week." she refused to cry.

"See ya." He stepped out and shut the door.

"See ya, Inuyasha." She let the tears fall, and let them fall until morning broke through, when she finally fell into a turbulent, dreamless sleep.


End file.
